Financial institutions (FIs) are generally subject to regulations that require FIs to monitor their customers' financial transactions for the purpose of detecting and reporting transactions that may be related to money laundering or other illegal activity. The large number of transactions that take place at a major FI precludes 100% review by FI employees. Accordingly, it has been proposed to provide computer systems that automatically screen all transactions and flag potentially suspicious transactions for review by a human transaction analyst. As is the case with any machine screening system, there is a potential conflict between two objectives—flagging all suspicious transactions, and avoiding “false positives”.